Simple Math
by UniversityOfLouisville
Summary: Brittany and Santana both find out they're being cheated on by the same guy. They decide to take matters into their own hands and get revenge, but will their differences drive them further apart, or bring them closer together?


**A/N: This idea just came to mind now and I couldn't go to sleep until I knew I put up this first chapter. Sorry, I know its sloppy, but its 1 am and I'm tired. Hope you guys are interested in this...**

**Title of fic named after "Simple Math" by _Manchester Orchestra_.**

* * *

"So, my place this Friday night then?" Brittany speaks into her phone seductively as she runs her hand down Lord Tubbington's belly and back up again. The cat purrs as it receives one of its favorite treatments. The woman smiles as she listens to the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, sure. I want to show you a new position I just learned."

"Can you give me a hint?" Brittany smirks as if he's in the room with her this very moment. She receives a chuckle and smiles wider.

"Sorry babe, but that'll ruin the surprise. And I _know_ how much you love surprises."

"Fine," Brittany's lips form a pout from the news, but instantly perks up as an idea suddenly hits her.

"Hey, do you want to stop by my work tomorrow then? Get some lunch?" The disappointed sigh on the other end says it all for her though, but she refuses to let it tell her otherwise.

"I wish I could but we've got tons of drivers still waiting for their car to be fixed, so I'm pretty booked for tomorrow. Maybe next time."

Silence.

"Oh, okay… I guess I'll see you Friday then," She sighs out; meanwhile, her cat is meowing for attention as her hand movements upon his belly ceases.

"Bye babe."

"Bye."

Putting her phone on the coffee table, she sits back and lets out a sigh at the thought of their progress. Brittany and Puck have been going out for nearly a month yet they only get together at night. They first met at a club, which turned into a couple of drinks and a _heated_ night. Since then, they've been meeting up from time to time to talk and have sex, but mostly the latter. It was great sex though. Puck really knew what he was doing.

"Lord Tubbington, what are you _doing_?" Brittany gives her cat an odd look as she watches him rub his belly with one of her flats.

"If you wanted me to rub your belly, you should've just asked," She tells him as she rises and picks him up from the carpet. The cat gives a groan, as if trying to tell her that he _did_ ask for a belly-rub but she hadn't been listening.

"Anyways, it's time for your pre-bedtime snack," She informs him as she carries him to the kitchen. The cat completely forgets about the belly-rubs at the mention of his one true love, _food_. Cat eyes scan the kitchen vicinity for any leftovers of that liquid called _cheese_ but doesn't seem to find the familiar black pot. This saddens him.

"Your doctor told me to start changing your diet or you might die, and since I don't want that to happen, I've thrown away all the cheese." The blonde feels the cat struggling out of her arms from the mention of this. She doesn't fight back and decides to let him down onto the floor.

"Don't be sad! I've got something even better." Brittany reaches into one of the cabinets and pulls out a brown package with the picture of a cat covering the front.

"_Real _cat food," She says as she sets the bag down on the floor. Lord Tubbington takes a paw forward and eyes the bag; looking at the pretty female on the cover, thinking that this might not be so bad.

* * *

Santana turns off the blow dryer after the last of her hair dries up then sets the dryer down on her bathroom counter. She then stares at her full lips, the flawless skin and the smoking eyes and concludes that she is the hottest bitch to walk this planet. A smirk finds a place on her lips as she continues observing herself.

Quick mumbles from her bedroom catches her attention and she gets curious; stepping out of the bathroom, she finds Puck putting his phone away. She watches as he puts it into his jeans that had been discarded onto the floor less than an hour ago.

"Who was that?"

He gives her a quick look then quickly stands up.

"Just Finn. We've got another car to work on," He explains as he slips the jeans on. Santana frowns at this, not wanting him to leave so soon.

"So you're just going to leave?" He had only been here for ten minutes if you minus the sex and she didn't like to _fuck-then-leave_. It always left her with a dirty feeling that took a while to wash off. She watches silently as he puts on his shirt and a jacket.

"Babe, I'd love to stay and all but I'm booked this whole week."

"Whatever," Santana scoffs and rolls her eyes, wondering why she's still with this guy.

"Don't be mad. I'm all yours on Saturday," Puck smiles suggestively as he wiggles his eyebrows. The sight invokes a chuckle from her and she remembers why. He's a usually sweet and fun guy… who's also _really_ great in bed.

"What about this Friday night? You and I both know you get out by five. Maybe we can rent a movie and pay attention for the first five minutes," The brunette suggests with a playful smirk as she trails her hand down his arm. She doesn't seem to notice the worry in his eyes though.

"This Friday night I'm staying late at the shop. We've got nearly twice the cars as last week and we need to get it fixed two weeks from now. I don't know what it is with New York at this time but cars are just fucking up left and right," Puck gives an apologetic look and Santana takes it.

"Fine," She mumbles, setting her gaze down in slight disappointment and irritation. Hands are soon to squeeze her waist softly and she looks back up at Puck's playful eyes.

"Sorry, I wish I could stay but God knows I won't get any shut eye with _you_ in bed."

"I'm sure both our jobs can handle no sleep for a night," The brunette says as she wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles at her but lets out a sigh.

"You are smoking right now but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," He says the familiar phrase with an apologetic smile. Santana lightly slaps him on the chest and rolls her eyes, stepping away from him to sit on her bed.

"You're so lame," She tells him because it's the truth. Her boyfriend just chuckles at her words.

"Don't act like you hate it," He smirks at her which got him a tiny smile. She's not _really_ mad at him.

"Later babe." Santana receives a light kiss on the lips and replies _bye_ back when he leaves her room. Seconds later, she hears a door close and she knows she's alone by herself again.

Santana sighs and lies back on her bed. She wanted Puck to stay for tonight because it was one of those rare times where they got together past daytime.

They usually got together in the day because he always stayed up late at his car shop so tonight seemed a little more special in a way. Their relationship was weird, but she didn't mind, as long as she got to see him.

The brunette clicks her lamp_ off_ and waits for sleep to take her under its wings, and it isn't long before her eyes close and her mind turns blank.

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Pierce," A ginger lady at the front of the desk greets the blonde as she passes by. Brittany brightly smiles at her.

"Good morning," She greets before she steps into the elevator with other workers in their company who also greet her. The doors slide close and the blonde strikes a conversation with her friend Mike Chang to pass the time until they reached her floor.

Brittany worked as one of the Journalists for _Inside Out_, which was one of New York's most popular magazines. She'd been hired a year ago by a family friend who saw her passion for Journalism and she had never regretted it since then. She was actually one of their best and had moved up onto bigger stories as every magazine issue left the shelf each month.

They reach the fifth floor, which was Brittany's, and she sadly ends her and Mike's conversation on dinosaurs and squeezes through the crowded elevator. Once she's out, she straightens her pencil skirt and proceeds to her cubicle.

She turns on her computer monitor once she's in her small office space and smiles at her background, which was a picture of her and Puck in one of those photo booths at a carnival.

They were caught in the middle of a kiss.

* * *

"Santana!"

The brunette turns around in irritation as the shorter girl calls her name.

"_Yes_ Berry?" She huffs as she looks at the shorter brunette in front of her, who had in her grasp, a small package.

"Could you give this to Sam's boyfriend, Kurt? He's on the Fifth Floor, Cubicle 17," Rachel doesn't even give Santana a second to respond before she drops the package into the Latina's arms and wordlessly turns around.

Santana is taken by surprise for a moment before her senses catch up to her and she's calling after the girl.

"Whoa, Berry, _wait a minute_!" Rachel stops at the name only Santana calls her by and turns around to face the Latina, who looks more annoyed than usual.

"This isn't my job. Give it to one of those mailroom people no one cares about," Santana holds the white package to Rachel, who looks around worriedly, searching for said mailmen.

"But I can't find them right no-"

"You do it then," The taller Brunette unabashedly cuts her off, "You're closer to Kurt _and_ you're the size of a Delivery Elf so this should come naturally to you."

Rachel ignores the comment as she glances at her watch. Her expression grows more worried.

"Santana, I need to be at a meeting right now and you just happened to be around," Rachel explains but Santana just raises a brow and pushes the package into the smaller girl's hands.

"_Please_?" The smaller girl gives a pleading look.

Seconds pass.

"Whatever," Santana mutters as she rolls her eyes, hating her self on the inside for giving in. Rachel throws her a huge smile.

"_Thank you_." Santana takes a step back from Rachel, who was about to offer a hug.

"I'm doing this for Sam alright?" She says, holding up a finger as a warning to back off. The girl takes the warning and steps back, deciding to give a grateful smile instead.

"Noted."

And with that, they part their ways. Santana makes her way to the elevator and presses the button. The doors slide closed and the background music plays as she waits. It only takes a few seconds for the numbers fall from _six_ to _five_, which she was glad for. She wanted to get this over and done with.

The doors slide open, and Santana's got to admit, she's never been on this floor before. This was where Journalists worked. Her job was to design how the articles were to be set up and of the magazine overall, which was why she was on the sixth floor, not the fifth.

Other than the people, whom she'd rarely ever seen before, it isn't much different than her floor. It looks almost the same to be honest. And with this, Santana looks for Cubicle 17.

"Kurt?" Santana calls his name as she looks into his office.

"I swear to God, where _is _everyone today?" She asks no one as she's met with an unoccupied office. Kurt must've gone somewhere, perhaps the restroom.

Either way, she wasn't going to wait. She quickly places the package near a stack of papers and is about to make her way back to the elevator until something catches the corner of her eye.

"_What the fuck_…" Santana mutters to herself as she stops to look into the cubicle right next to Kurt's. She does a double take and no, her eyes aren't deceiving her.

It was a picture of her _boyfriend_.

_Kissing_ someone.

That _wasn't_ her.

"Hello?" A voice calls from behind her but Santana doesn't hear it. She's too shocked at the picture to function.

"_Hello_?" She heard this one though. Santana turns around slowly at the confused voice and is met with the girl in the photo.

The blonde gives her a confused look.

"What are you doing-"

"Whyareyoukissingmyboyfriend?" Santana cuts the blonde off but her words fly out so quickly, she couldn't even understand them.

"Excuse me?" The blonde gives her an odd look, like she was a crazy girl for coming here. Santana clears her throat, and this time has a better grip on her tongue.

"What are you doing _kissing_ my _boyfriend_?" Her eyes are like steel as they stay on the blonde girl, wanting to catch every emotion.

"Your boyfriend? That's _my_ boyfriend," The blonde tells her.

In one of the rare moments in her life, Santana Lopez was speechless.

But _pissed_.

Yet, before she could make any conclusions, she needed to make sure.

"What's his name?" She asks very quickly, wondering if this bitch even knew his name. The girl looks more confused than ever but answers anyway.

"It's No-"

"Noah Puckerman, isn't it?" Santana answers for her.

"H-How did you know?" The blonde stutters out.

"He's been my boyfriend for a few months now. Of course I'd know," Santana tells her to give proof that he's hers.

"We've been together for a few months t-"

"Who gave you the right to talk huh?" Santana cuts her off as she holds up a hand. This silences the girl for a moment. The brunette puts her hand back down and folds her arms in her bitchy stance.

"So, how many guys have you slutted around with?"

The girl's eyes widen, and then flash with hurt.

"I've never-"

"Is Puck your fifth guy?"

"No, he's-"

"I bet he's your_ twentieth_," Santana leans in as she says this. Her dark coffee eyes daring the girl to make a move.

"Shut up!" The blonde raises her voice for the first time since they met. Santana chuckles at the girl's ears turning red. She then shrugs her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Can't handle too many words at a time? Did someone pay you to come here for a quickie too? I bet you've-"

Smack.

Santana's hand quickly comes up to cover her cheek that's just been slapped by the blonde.

"I'm… so... _sorry_," The girl apologizes as her eyes widen; she covers her mouth with both hands in shock. Santana's eyes fire up as her jaw clenches.

"Oh you've done it this time."

* * *

Kurt makes his way to his cubicle, expecting a package from Sam, which was his lunch. He hears a stream of curses and quickly wonders if it's coming from his office, but soon finds out it's coming from Brittany's.

This worries him even more. He runs and stops in front of a head-on catfight.

"_What the_?" He can't believe what he's seeing. Brittany's pulling black hair and scratching tan skin while the other girl does the same; only thing is the tanned one is screaming Spanish words. He's familiar with some of the words and trust him, they are _not_ from _Dora_.

Kurt does the first thing that comes to mind and jumps in the fight.

"Hey! Get off of each other!" He immediately comes between the two but it's hard to push them apart.

"_Stop it_!" He shouts and it actually works. Though it was more of the fact that they were both exhausted.

"Now _what_ is going _on_?" Kurt asks as he looks between the two. They start to explain but end up arguing and seconds later, cursing.

"_Shut up_!" He shouts once more and they stop again. Kurt felt like he was in a playground supervising pre-schoolers.

"Can you guys explain this?" He looks between the two in curiosity and worry. The blonde and brunette answer in unison,

"_Puck is my boyfriend_!"

"No, he's mine!"

"Will you two give it up? Do you not realize he's cheating on both of you with _each other_? And to solve this, you're beating the crap out of each other?" Kurt questions at the stupidity of the two. He silently watches as the two girls' eyes widen at this seemingly new realization.

Brittany and Santana stare at one another for a long time. But there was less hate for each other even with the fight they had just had, and more hate for the mohawked-man on Brittany's desktop picture.

They were being cheated on by the same guy, that was a fact. And they knew they weren't going to get along but one thing was for sure,

They both wanted revenge.

* * *

**A/N: I'll continue this if I get a good response. Bye!**


End file.
